1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for locating computer-controlled entities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large computing centers include a vast number of computing units and related equipment that are distributed within in a wide area (e.g. multiple floors, buildings, etc.). Typically, such large computing solutions have a central control unit, which enables the computing center personal to identify problems or guide repairs or configuration changes for computing units and related equipment.
If the central control unit and a computing unit are not in the same location, an individual, such as a computer administrator, technician or other user, has the responsibility to find the computing unit referenced by the control unit. Applying changes to the wrong computing unit may cause outages or malfunctions in the computing center. Therefore, the user often manually maintains a location plan where which computing unit is located. The user must read an identifier from the control unit (e.g. a barcode or a human-readable identifier) and save this identifier in the location plan at the right coordinates. The identifier can then also be used to retrieve the coordinates of the control unit from the location plan.